


Your Favorite Darkness

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux discovers a pleasant way to keep Ren from bothering him while he's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Depeche Mode... you can blame this on them.

Hux allowed a small twitch of his lips when he heard one of the officers wonder where Lord Ren was. The man’s skulking form could usually be found on the bridge - the man loved to annoy Hux when he tried to focus, incidentally also terrifying the people manning the machinery. 

Hux chose to take lunch in his rooms, claiming an unfinished report he needed to work on. His companions nodded and went on their way, used to the General’s occasional need for quiet. The need had become even more prominent after the Knight of Ren started to haunt the bridge. 

He glanced around before opening the door to his quarters. A beam of light from the brightly lit corridor cast his sharp shadow on a bare back. The door wooshed closed behind him and extinguished the light. He gave himself a moment to adjust to the lower lighting before stepping to his desk and lowering the tray. His controlled movements made sure that nothing spilled. 

He stepped to the bed and slid a gloved hand down the sweaty back. The arms bound against the small of the back above a firm bottom stopped his movement. He touched the bottom instead, running his fingers over the globes and between them to check on the toy. It was still firmly lodged inside the tight ass and he hummed, pleased. Ren was still hard and clearly had not come since Hux left him – the unexpected obedience pleased him. 

He said so aloud, knowing that the Knight was reading his mind, but allowing the deserved praise. Ren groaned against the gag in his mouth and turned his head, trying to see him. Hux stepped closer and brushed gloved fingers over one flushed cheek, moving the sweaty strand of hair behind the man’s ear. 

“Do you need to use the fresher?” 

_No_ , came the reply in his mind. _Can I have water?_ Ren continued, hesitantly. 

Hux didn’t reply, but removed the gag and allowed Ren to breathe while he got the water. He helped the man drink a little. When he pushed a finger between the wet lips, Ren sucked on it obediently, twirling his tongue over the leather. 

“You look good like this. Compliant and needy. How will you repay me for the water?” 

Ren sent an image to his mind, knowing better than to speak aloud, and Hux smirked. He unbuttoned his trousers with precise moments and pulled his half-hard cock out. Finding a good position while Ren was on his stomach and didn’t have the use of his hands was difficult, but with the help of the Force and a pillow they lifted his head high enough that Hux could push between the willing lips. 

The blowjob was sloppy and desperate and _perfect_. Hux groaned and thrust hard, making Ren gag around him. It didn’t take long for him to get off – the sheer power he felt at having the Knight of Ren at his mercy was a strong aphrodisiac. He stayed still, Ren’s nose brushing against copper hair, until every drop had spilled inside the man’s mouth. 

“Good boy,” he smiled down, wiping his softening cock agaist one flushed cheek. “If you stay good for me and don’t come before I allow it, I’ll fuck you when I return.” 

Ren leaned his head against Hux’s palm and looked up at him as he obediently took a sip of water to clear the taste from his mouth. Hux brushed his hand through the sweaty hair and allowed him to breathe unobstructed a while longer while he ate his lunch, offering small bites to Ren. 

After Ren denied the need for fresher again, Hux gagged him. He kissed the man on the sweaty brow and nodded at the content mental confirmation that Ren was ok. 

Entering the brightly lit corridor felt strange and too sharp. Hux took a deep breath and collected himself, returning to finish his rotation. Ren was safe and so was all the expensive equipment the man couldn’t slash in a fit of rage. 

\---

Ren was writhing underneath him, legs spread wide while Hux moved the toy inside him, slowly pushing and pulling. He responded to each touch beautifully; an arc of his back at the grace of teeth on his ass and a shiver when gloved fingers slid over the length of his flushed cock. 

“You were very good for me, Ren. So good. Did you need to use the Force to stop yourself from coming?” 

_Yes_ , the quiet reply came. _I’m sorry_. 

“It is fine. This was the first time I’ve left you for this long – soon you can do it without help.” 

Hux licked the rim around the toy and felt Ren shiver. 

“Do you want something more?” Hux asked, voice sounding softer than he expected. 

_Yes, please_. Ren sounded desperate and Hux smiled. He stepped back to remove his uniform and took time to set it properly so it would not wrinkle. Once he was nude, he stepped back onto the narrow bed between Ren’s legs, brushing his now bare fingers over the dark hairs as he pushed the legs even wider. 

The toy came out with a wet sound and he dropped it onto the floor, reminding himself to clean it up before sleeping. He had once nearly cracked his head getting out of bed when he slipped on a toy they had left on the floor. 

Ren was wet and open and he barely had the self-control to slick his cock before pushing in. The heat welcomed him and squeezed around him, Ren’s soft hum of pleasure brushing against his mind. He held himself in place, near to coming even after the earlier blowjob, and breathed deeply, slowly relaxing enough to trust himself to move without the immediate threat of coming. Ren’s muscles bulged as he strained against the bindings, dark hair sticking to his sweaty neck. Hux bent to kiss one shoulder, tasting the sweat and following a lick with a bite. His cock slid inside Ren, thrusting into the heat and dragging him closer to the edge. Ren whimpered around his gag, feeling Hux’s arousal mix with his own. 

_Such a good boy_ , Hux thought at him, knowing that he was listening. _Come for me, Ren_. 

Ren strained against the bindings and came with a muffled sob, the constrictions of his muscles pulling the orgasm out of Hux. He fucked himself through it, spilling deep inside Ren, and collapsed on the man’s sweaty back, out of breath from the intensity of it. He knew that his weight must be uncomfortable against Ren’s bound arms, but the man didn’t complain. 

Hux finally recovered his bearings enough to sit back and untie the gag keeping Ren quiet – although to his credit he hadn’t been very loud mentally, either. 

_Thank you_ , Ren replied to his thought. 

“You deserve the praise, Ren,” Hux said as he moved to unbind the Knight’s arms. “I am very pleased with you.” 

_Because I didn’t bother you while you were working_ , the sullen comment came. 

“Because you did as I asked. Because you are beautiful like this. Because I love seeing you like this – obedient and responsive.” 

Ren seemed strangely fragile when Hux turned him to face him, and he took the spit-slick lips in a deep kiss. He pulled the man close and held him, softly speaking to him as he caressed the soft skin over taut muscles. He helped Ren drink and fed him bits of dinner as they rested. 

They went to the fresher together and Ren allowed Hux to wash him, caressing his body all over. When Hux sank to his knees, Ren watched as he swallowed his half-hard cock and sucked another orgasm out of the man, fingers moving inside his still slick opening. Hux fucked him again when they returned to bed. 

“Stay here tonight,” Hux said. “You look like you’ll fall asleep any moment now.” 

_Mmm_ , Ren hummed. _There’s not much room for us both_. 

“We’ll make it work,” Hux said, realizing that he meant more than the bed-arrangement. _We’ll make it work_. 

Ren cuddled against his back, one heavy arm over him and lips against his neck. Hux smiled and allowed sleep to take him. He dreamed of freckled skin and a planet he had never seen. The Force burned in his veins, only calmed by soft words and strong hands. _We’ll make it work, Ren_. 


End file.
